Motorcycle
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: Rating may change, doubtful this story will warrant it though. Hermione's parents are killed, and she gets evicted form her apartment. Who does Albus send to help her? NO DUH, WHO YOU THINK! Needless to day, this has been discontinued due to suckage.
1. Motorcycle

Okay, Another story to add to my ever-growing library of unfinished ones. *shrug* O well. ONWARDS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sitting in the sidewalk, leaning up against the brick wall behind me. Not unusual. I closed my eyes and let the sounds and scents of the London air wash over me. Suddenly, a dim shadow was cast over me. I cracked open one eye wide enough to look a the person's shoes. Shiny black boots. Legs in tight jeans. Parked next to the sidewalk was a motorcycle.  
  
"Excuse me, miss." The person began. That voice. It was so familiar. Like a voice I had heard in a nightmare. Or something.  
  
"Miss, would you kindly look at me when I speak to you?" The voice asked sharply. I inwardly rolled my eyes. I looked up at him.  
  
"Much better. Can you direct me to-Miss Granger?!?" I stared at him, openmouthed.  
  
"Professor SNAPE?! By MERLIN! What are you doing in muggle London?!" Snape backed up a step or two. I got to my feet painstakingly (I had been sitting for nearly three hours).  
  
"Miss Granger, what are you-Why are you out sitting on the streets like this?"  
  
"MAYBE It's because MY FRICKIN' PARENTS WERE KILLED NEARLY A MONTH AGO!!!" I yelled at him, losing my temper. Fortunately the street was nearly empty, or I'd be getting a lor of really weird looks. I paused.  
  
"What are you wearing?!" I finally noticed, surveying his outfit. The black boots, tight jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket with a green snake on the back. 'Ever Slytherin.' I commented mentally. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he held the black and green helmet under his arm.  
  
"Do I meet your approval? Miss Granger, you cannot tell me that you have lived on this street for a month!"  
  
"Of course not! Only since yesterday. I put all my money in a bank, and packed some clothes after I was evicted. Apparently someone was supposed to pick me up, but I guess they were delayed." I explained simply. "anyway, where did you need directions to?"  
  
I caught him off guard slightly, because he looked disoriented for a split second.  
  
"I'm trying to get to this address. I'm supposed to pick someone up."  
  
"Who?" I asked, glancing at the address, noting that it was in the same apartment building as I had been.  
  
"Don't know. Can you please direct me to the proper place?"  
  
"Let me see that. Wait-Are you sure this is correct?"  
  
"Yes I am. Albus gave it to me."  
  
I froze for a split second then burst out laughing. Snape must had been looking at me strange, but I didn't care.  
  
"This! This is MY address!" I managed once I had calmed down. Snape sighed. He grabbed a (black) helmet off the second seat on the motorcycle.  
  
"Get on. I have express orders to take you directly to Hogwarts." I looked up at him. 'Dang, he's tall!' I thought.  
  
"Fine." I snatched the helmet and swung my leg over the first seat of the motorcycle. I grinned and held out my hand for the keys. Snape looked at me in horror.  
  
"Do you even have a license?"  
  
I pulled out my wallet and flashed my license at him. He looked defeated. Tossing me the keys he got as I revved up the engine.  
  
"Brace yourself!" I cried, and then pressed the accelerator and we were off like a shot.  
  
"WHOOOO YEAH!" I screamed, caught up in the adrenaline rush. Riding motorcycles always did that to me. I suddenly realized that I was probably going to fast, seeing as Snape seemed to be trying very hard not to grab onto me. I slowed a bit. Stupid Snape. Not wanting to risk his 'manhood' by hanging onto a girl so he wouldn't fall off.  
  
I zoomed through the streets and backroads, making my way to a little known back road that led directly to the back parking lot of Kings Cross. We arrived and got off. Snape took off his helmet and I handed mine to him. He shrank the cycle and helmets and put them in a small case, wich she dropped in his pocket.  
  
"Now come on. We don't have time to waste. Our train leaves at five sharp." I stalked away and I followed.  
  
"What platform?" I asked.  
  
"7 and five-eighths."  
  
"Okay." I headed directly towards the barrier. Snape followed me and we arrived a the platform just in tome to jump on the train almost as it was pulling out. We found seats and settled in for the long ride. Since it wasn't an express train, the trip would take almost twice as long as it would on The Hogwarts Express.  
  
I looked over as Snape pulled out a thick book. I had nothing to do so I sat back and began humming.  
  
"Cease that annoying habit at once." Snape snapped. I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Make me." I said. I leaned back and continued my humming. Snape pulled out his wand and muttered something and I found that I could make not noise whatsoever. I glared at him.  
  
This would be a LONG trip.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R+R, okay? I won't beg, but if you review I MIGHT, just MIGHT actually finish this. 


	2. Dull Knives

Oh.. my.... gosh.... Six reviews in less than 48 hours! Oh my gosh THANK YOU!!! Since I'm in suck an amazing mood, I'll update fast right now! ^____^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I must admit that the train ride was fairly un-eventful. In fact, it was downright boring. I wish I hadn't sent my luggage on ahead with Jet. Or at least I wish I hadn't sent my books. Oh well. He's going to be waiting for me in the Owlry at Hogwarts. I sighed.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you sigh one more time I will slice your windpipe open." Snape growled at me. We were in the carriage going up to the school and it had to have been the thirtieth time I sighed. I wonder if it was getting on his nerves?  
  
"Slice open m windpipe? How do you propose to do that?"  
  
"With a knife. Preferably a dull one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it will hurt more."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because sharp objects make a cleaner cut. You should know that from Potions class, or has your brain completely emptied over the summer?"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me."  
  
"From my judgment, it has." Snape said in a dangerous tone. I decided to stop. I glanced out the window to find that we were there.  
  
"We're here." I said cheerfully as we climbed out of the carriage. I walked up the steps and gripped the huge iron door handles. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the doors open.  
  
Walking in I saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall waiting for us.  
  
"Ah! Severus, Miss Granger! Here at last." Professor Dumbledore said, smiling. He walked up to me and handed me a small box. I smiled and opened it. Inside was the three trunks I had shrunk and sent ahead with Jet. I smiled. Pulling out the largest of the smallest, the red one, I opened it and looked in. I smiled and sighed.  
  
"My books! All safe and sound." I heard Snape growl. I nearly smiled, remembering.  
  
"Oh! Oops. I sighed again, didn't I? You don't happen to have a knife on you, do you?"  
  
"There is one in my classroom that is sufficiently dull." Snape said in a menacing tone. I could not tell if he was joking or not. I winced slightly. Professor Dumbledore was still smiling.  
  
"Miss Granger, let me show you to your rooms." Professor McGonagall spoke up.  
  
"My rooms?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, your rooms. You are Head Girl this year."  
  
"Woah...." Was all I could manage. "Cool."  
  
"And along with all the duties that the position will require, you have your own rooms, bathroom, a personal library, and a permanent pass to check out books from the restricted section." Professor McGonagall said. She turned and walked towards the great staircase. I followed her all the way up, to one of the higher towers. I found that I had the entire top two floors of the tower, plus a roof balcony.  
  
I was simply awed. I quickly resized my trunks and un-packed. I pulled out my books and put them on an appropriately accessible shelf, alphabetizing them by first word of title, as usual. I stood back and scanned them. I grabbed my copy of Where the Sidewalk Ends and sat down to enjoy some good- humored poetry. I needed it after spending the day with Snape. Even if he does have the most awesome motorcycle I've seen since Uncle Louis came for a week three years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter! I hope you all like this one as much as you like the first. And before I get notices on how can she be in school is she has her own apartment and all, well, her parents lived there with her, and she lived there for the month after her death. Then the landlord found out that instead of being on an extended second honeymoon like Hermione told him, her parents were dead. So he was a meanie butt and kicked her out. Yeah. And again, I'm SOOOOO glad that people like my story!! R+R PLEASE! 


	3. Cats and Books

Holy Macaroni!! I never expected to have more than maybe ten reviews for the entire story, but here I am working on the third chapter at 11! Thank you soooo much to everyone! Now, I must vent on something real quick. WHHHHAAAAHHHHHH!!! I DON'T WAN SIRIUS TO DIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *sob* that was soo soo SAD! *sniff* he was one of my favorite peoples. So I'll miss him. And in honor of him, I'll be starting a new fanfic later (AU) in which he doesn't die. Cos I likeded him. Anyway, on to THIS story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Where the heck was I? Oh yeah..... Evicted, Street, Snape, Motorcycle, Hogwarts. Okay. I'm with it now.  
  
I sat up from the rather uncomfortable position I was in, laying in my chair with 'Where the Sidewalk Ends' Laying open on my stomach.  
  
"Urg...." I muttered. I heard a meow from somewhere around my legs and looked down to find Crookshanks winding around the feet of the chair.  
  
"Crookshanks! Come here honey! How did you get here, I sent you to live with Ron." I picked him up and held him. I smiled slightly. "Dumbledore must have brought you here, didn't he?" I pet him and he began purring loudly. I looked at the clock and noted he time.  
  
"MERLIN! It's already NOON!" I quickly jumped in the shower and then found some fresh clothes before leaving my room with a mind to head to the kitchens.  
  
Upon arriving there, I was greeted my Dobby, who was ecstatic to see me, as usual, and the other house-elves who weren't as happy. But they brought be a delicious breakfast all the same. I ate and then left, thanking them profusely. I set off towards the library, thinking about the coming year. A little less than a month to go. Then the school would be busy again, full of cheerful students and activities, as well as the huge feasts and seeing all her friends again. I don't know why, but I started humming Christmas carols. I'm not sure why, but it has become a habit with me.  
  
"Miss Granger, I believe I asked you to desist humming."  
  
I whirled around.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape. And I do believe that was on the train."  
  
"Please, stop humming in my presence. It is highly annoying." Snape said. I glared at him.  
  
"I did not know you were there. You need to not sneak up on people."  
  
"Is that so?" Snape said in a low voice. He stepped closed to me. I realized how dang tall he is all of the sudden. "If you have a problem with the way I walk, then kindly tell me so that I may attempt to correct it."  
  
"I-I-I-There is no problem sir." I stuttered slightly.  
  
"Alright then. Good day." Snape said silkily as he brushed past me and continued down the hall. I groaned.  
  
"Great. Mid-summer and I'm already on his bad side. Potions will be torture." I muttered. "Wait-I'm talking to myself aren't I? I'm going crazy." I muttered as I continued on my way to the Library.  
  
Upon reaching my destination at least I made a beeline for the charms area. Before leaving school I had spotted an interesting book, and I had to read it.  
  
"Here it is..." I nearly whispered, despite myself being the only on in the Library. "Complex Charms: Volume XVII, Pensive-Sneakoscope." I said aloud as I pulled the book from the shelf.  
  
"Chapter one: Creating Pensives: Ancient Arts Simplified." I muttered as I read the title of the chapter. I soon became immersed in the text. Next thing I knew, hours had passed and I fell once again asleep with a book in my lap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bit of a slow chapter, yes, but I have the next chapter planned! WHO HOO! Expect it up.. Friday probably. Since I'm not allowed to be online Thursday and tomorrow I'm having a friend over all day. Whee!! *runs off hyperly* More SUGAR!! 


End file.
